tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo
23 December 2004 5 December 2005 20 June 2007 April 2011 }} Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo is the fifth song from the sixth series dedicated to halloween. Lyrics :Boo! :What's that moving in the corner :What's that shadow on the wall :Don't be afraid, don't be scared :It really is nothing at all :But I saw something in the corner :I saw that shadow on the wall :It's just your imagination :Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :The little engine wondered :He thought and thought all night :Really nothing's changed, it's just the same :Just daylight turned to night :But something moved in the corner :A shadow crossed the wall :He closed his eyes, counted ten :And remembered the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo, boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :When the lights go out and you have your doubts :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your mark :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :So, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :What's that moving in the corner :What's that shadow on the wall :Don't be afraid, don't be scared :It really is nothing at all :But I saw something in the corner :I saw that shadow on the wall :It's just your imagination :Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :No, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :Boo! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Mavis * Salty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Butch * Cranky * Percy's Ghost Engine * Edward's Ghost Engine * Rusty's Ghost Engine Locations * Old Stone Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Tower Windmill * The Railway Works * The Branch Line Cutting * The Windmill * Crowe's Farm * Lower Suddery Yard * Stepney's Shed * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Maithwaite Quarry Mine * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Old Iron Bridge * Sodor Ironworks * The Viaduct * Ffarquhar Quarry * Tidmouth Bay Footage Used * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Escape * Cranky Bugs * Haunted Henry * Stepney Gets Lost * Duncan Gets Spooked * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Scaredy Engines * Percy and the Haunted Mine Trivia * The LT Warehouse from TUGS appears next to Stepney's shed. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train - A deleted scene of The Breakdown Train moving out of the four-berth shed next to Tidmouth Sheds. * Haunted Henry: ** Two deleted scenes of Henry puffing through the mist. ** An edited scene of a boxcar with mist around it. * Stepney Gets Lost - An extended shot of Stepney puffing past the points. * Duncan Gets Spooked: ** An extended shot of the Ghost Engine falling off the bridge. ** An alternate close-up shot of Duncan stopping on the bridge. ** A close-up shot of Duncan looking surprised. * Scaredy Engines: ** A deleted scene of three jack-o-lanterns. ** A deleted scene of Percy at the Smelters. ** A deleted scene of an owl at the Smelters. In Other Languages Home Video Releases CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo - Music Video de:Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo ja:こわくないよ Category:Songs